


#GHOULDFRIENDS

by ficfucker



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Holding Hands, M/M, but oh well, here's my attempt, i never write fluff and you can tell by how this is written, talk of bigfoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: shane is a big ole sapwould he admit to it? not on his life





	#GHOULDFRIENDS

Shane loved hand holding. He curled his fingers into Ryan’s at any given chance; under tables, walking somewhere in public (as long as they weren’t filming for Unsolved), even while driving. He loved hand holding, absolutely adored it, but felt it was childish to admit.

In fact, Shane loved every part of… well, being in love. It had taken an obscene amount of time for either of them to come around and be outright with their feelings, but now that they were there? Shane was enamored with every little display of affection he could think of. He was still an ass, tease Ryan on and off set, grab him by the shoulders and ruffle his hair, taunt “ghosts” to work him up, but he was _also_ an ass who would swing a 180 and seal it with some kind of sweet gesture.

He was a skeptic in every way, but with a boyfriend like Ryan, Shane swore that luck _and_ fate had worked their magic to match them.

  
  


They were bumming around Ryan’s apartment in lazy Sunday clothes; Ryan sporting a black shirt with a big pokeball in the middle and gray sweatpants; Shane in the largest flannel he could find and a pair of green boxer briefs. Netflix, popcorn, and a few periodical social media check ins.

Shane was content.

More than content, in fact.

Being with Ryan felt like home, and he rubbed his thumb over the little ridge of Ryan’s wrist bone while relishing in the comfort of his partner.

“Love ya,” Shane muttered quickly.

They had said it to each other, this was nothing weird, but it was usually in the realm of sarcasm or during intimate moments.

And Ryan, more often than not, was the one to say it first.

“Love you, too, big guy,” Ryan said casually, not looking up from his phone, posting a story on Instagram of the TV screen with #GHOULFRIENDS plastered over the front.

God, he was a dork.

But, fuck, Shane was such a dork _for_ him.

Shane untangled his fingers from Ryan’s, getting the younger to look up at him, innocently confused, and reached out, wrapped his long, almost ape-like arms around Ryan, and dragged him close, coddled to his front.

What was wrong with him today?

He had never felt _this_ nostalgic and sappy before.

“Is there your way of telling me we don’t cuddle enough?” Ryan asked, his face tucked to Shane’s chest, folded in like paper.

“Mhm.”

The movie they had been watching, some paranormal thriller, that Ryan insisted was mostly factual due to being loosely based off “true events”, was still whirring on in the background, and the screams and thuds produced from it were really killing the sentimental vibe of their embrace. Shane found the remote between two cushions and flicked it off.

“Hey,” Shane said softly.

“Hm?”

“What do you think the world’s gonna to do when it tags its first Bigfoot?”

Ryan giggled and Shane warmed at this. Of course he was using hypotheticals to edge away from his feelings. What else would he be doing?

Proclaiming his love for Ryan?

Not when he was kicking around in boxers.

Ryan swallowed down another laugh and said, “Media explosion, for sure. Fuckin’ Squatch headlines for _weeks…_ maybe months! And of course, tons of Shaniacs coming at me left and right with ‘ohoho Almighty Shane was right all along’!”

He was using his Fake Shane voice to mimic his fans and Shane squeezed him, chuckling and peppering Ryan’s jawline with tiny, affectionate kisses. “Personally? I think the Shaniacs pose a _fantastic_ point.”

Ryan wheezed and instead of arguing, he positioned himself better,  cheek parallel to Shane’s chest, legs sprawled out the rest of the way of the couch, half splayed on Shane’s legs.

It was oddly quiet for their apartment in the moment. More often than not, it was filled with sound; Shane singing (poorly and offkey) in the shower or Ryan watching whatever football game was airing; music playing while Shane did the dishes or the looping audio of “EVP”s while Ryan stitched together footage for Unsolved.

Shane could only hear Ryan’s breathing. The steady thud of his own heartbeat.

Shane took hold of Ryan’s left hand and held it in his right, placing his left on top of both theirs, which was more intimate than he thought it would be, more intimate than he had intended. It made his chest ache with that familiar, warm feeling.

“Ya know,” Ryan started slowly, squeezing Shane’s fingers, getting Shane to brace for Ryan to say something so horribly cute and endearing, he’d be embarrassed. “I think if there _was_ legit, uh, evidence of Bigfoot found… like a body or some shit, the government would be _all_ over it! Tryna cover it up before it got out.”

Shane squeezed Ryan’s fingers back and pecked a little kiss onto the top of his head, his dark, dark hair smelling like pomegranate shampoo, and said, “For once? I think I can agree with you there.”  

**Author's Note:**

> hey sorry this shorter than my usual works 
> 
> i'm not the best at fluff, but if yall have suggestions for what i can do to add to this please comment them 
> 
> thank you for reading and don't forget to leave kudos !!


End file.
